halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
On'Droell Station
|shield gen= |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*10x Pulse lasers *Hundreds of vacuum sealed Shade emplacements |complement=*Hundreds of light freighters |crew= |skeleton= |passengers=Up to 2,000,000 |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=*Trade station *Pirate Haven |era= |affiliation=*Covenant Empire *Kig-Yar Pirates }} On'Droell Station was a Covenant trading station located in the Hyruu System near the edge of Covenant controlled space which bordered to the Vendrul Directorate. It was a massive asteroid station orbiting Hyruu IV, a massive gas giat, and commissioned by the Ministry of Prospering, the Covenant ministry tasked with overseeing the economy and trade of the Empire, and built by Kig-Yar engineers. The station was completed a few years before the start of the Human-Covenant War and saw an increase in trade between the different Covenant Fringe Species in the sector. The station would become a staging ground for the Covenant fleets that participated the Delkai-Covenant War in 2532. While the station became known to the Delkarii at some point in the war, they were never able to mount a successful assault on the station to greatly disrupt Covenant supply lines. After the Human-Covenant War, the station would be abandoned by Covenant forces and left for the Fringe Species to take command over but it was quickly occupied by Kig-Yar pirates who turned the station into a pirate haven, a refuge for the lawless and a black marked trading hub. At some point before August 20, 2557 was Grall, a Ruuhtian Shipmistress, able to take control of On'Droell and name herself ruler of the station. She later met with Captain Walter North, an UNSC-Captain-turned-Insurrectionist, and made a deal with him to provide Covenant weaponry if he agreed to deliver a stolen UNSC warship to her. The deal was never completed, as North was killed in the destruction of the UNSC Uppercut and Grall was killed in the Delkai attack on the station. History Construction Delkai-Covenant War Post-War Design Overview On'Drell Station was constructed by Kig-Yar builders, giving it a design that is much more crude than traditional Covenant architecture. The station is build into and around a large asteroid that's located in an asteroid belt around a gas giant known as Hyruu IV. On'Drell could roughly be split into three sections: the Spire, the Rock and the Crescent. The Spire The Spire was the overall command center of the station, it's from the Spire that arrivals and departures of both commercial, civilian and military vessels were handled. It was also within the Spire that most of the station social elite lived, though these residents were located at the lower floors of the spire while the mid and upper floors were restricted to administration, security and communication on the station. The Rock The Rock was the actual asteroid, hollowed out to make space for storage and residents. The Rock was also home to a few small factories that produced the most essential products to keep a station of this size running. Biodomes were also created to give the stations residents fresh green areas as well as minimal farmland. The Crescent The Crescent was a massive platform attached to the asteroid by massive cables which served as transits between the Crescent and the Rock. These cables could also used to anchor ships as large as 1,100 meters long on each side of them. Goods and personal could then be transported to either the Rock or the Crescent. The Crescent was mostly made up of storage buildings, transit stations and tall apartment buildings for the mid to lower social classes on the station. It was also in the Crescent that most of the illegal black marketing occurred during the Covenant's reign. Specifications Category:Space Stations Category:Covenant ships Category:Into The Unknown